


Unbroken

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Fixing Episode 5.6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wrote a little drabble after attempting to do a 3 sentence challenge over on LJ.  I wanted to explore my thoughts a bit more than 3 sentences so here it is.  Just a tad bit of tweaking to the end of the last episode 5.6     Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for attempted Non-Con, and Violence. Spoilers for Season 5 episode 6

She turned her back after her new husband had barked his command to undress. She had thought herself prepared for this moment, but Ramsay had thrown her off guard by ordering Theon to stay and watch. She was lost in her thoughts as she carefully untied the ribbon on her sleeve and reached inside to feel the hidden dagger. She had not moved quickly enough and she felt Ramsay grab her dress and rip it down the back. Such a shame, it was a beautiful gown she thought briefly as he pushed her down on the bed. She tried to pull herself together, tried to feel brave for what she knew was to come, but she felt the tears in her eyes just the same. She felt him climb on top of her, taunting Theon the whole time. Before he began to violate her she felt him shift above her, turning to make sure Theon was watching and she knew this was her chance. She pulled the dagger out of the sheath quickly and turned herself as best she could, bringing the dagger around with all her strength, and plunged it deep into his neck. She pushed him off of her and watched as the blood pooled around his fallen body. She couldn't help but smile as her thoughts turned to Sandor Clegane. She wondered what had happened to him and wished he could see her now. She hoped that he would be proud of her. A noise from the corner of the room distracted her from her kill and she looked up to see Theon crouched on the floor weeping. She hurried to his side and took his hands in hers. She had not understood before, her anger over the loss of her family clouded her judgment, but she saw clearly now. Trembling he slowly looked up at her and she was relieved to see he was smiling. She helped him to his feet, it was time to hurry, they must move quickly. They had the Northern Lords to rally.


End file.
